


【wenseul】狮院的那只豹豹 番外

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 18





	【wenseul】狮院的那只豹豹 番外

狮院的那只豹豹 番外  
*第一次开车，车技不好，谢谢包容我愿意看完  
*祝我们完完生日快乐！加油恢复！妈妈等你回来555555  
*爱她就要让她做0！

拉文克劳思虑许久，最后还是把蜜月地点锁定在了两人已经去过一次的维也纳。

这时康涩琪已经不用刻意地在她面前隐藏自己阿尼马格斯的身份了，豹豹的长尾巴在身后甩来甩去，端着两杯茶在孙胜完身边坐下后饶有兴致地欣赏起自家拉文克劳在选好蜜月地点后还一副纠结的模样。

“只要是和胜完在一起去哪里都好啦，不用这么纠结的。”康涩琪的胳膊搭在沙发背上，孙胜完自然而然的就依靠进她的颈窝处，抬头看她时皱着眉头的样子让康涩琪想到了之前陪朴秀荣去宠物商店买狗狗时看到的那只浑身雪白的萨摩耶。

“真的吗？可是去已经去过一次的地方会不会还是......”

将近十年的相处，康涩琪很容易就能猜到对方在想什么，她低头亲了亲拉文克劳的额头，笑着宽慰她：“已经去过一次才好呀，都有经验了，再去的话还可以去上次没去过的地方，上次去过的有趣的地方还可以再去重温呀。”

“最重要的是有胜完在，这就已经很好很好很好了。”

容易害羞的拉文克劳耳朵悄悄地红了，手指勾上康涩琪穿着的西装背带小声说：“我想和你再去走一遍那部电影里的路线。”

康涩琪愣了一下，旋即笑开了，头顶上两只圆圆的浅棕色耳朵开心的抖动了两下——

“当然好。”

“这样的话要不还按上次的日程来，之后再去没有去过的地方看一看？”康涩琪搂着孙胜完的肩膀将后者瘦小的身子往怀里紧了又紧，“反正学姐给了我们半个月的假期呢，有充足的时间——”

康涩琪顿住了——拉文克劳在宿舍里一向不喜欢穿睡衣，总是穿着一件宽大的短袖光着脚在屋里走来走去，今天也是如此。

所以在豹豹的视角，她只要稍微低一低头就能看到过分宽大的短袖随着对方窝在自己怀中的动作滑落，圆润白皙的肩膀已在自己的把控中，还有若隐若现的——

康涩琪红了脸，明明平日里孙胜完在宿舍也是这样穿的，为什么今天自己的反应会这么大？

懊恼的豹豹将这一切都归咎于求婚仪式后自己被两个调皮的妹妹灌下的三杯黄油啤酒。

孙胜完的手指还在勾着康涩琪的西装背带在指尖卷来卷去，时不时就会隔着衬衫蹭过后者的皮肤。康涩琪咬牙深呼吸，长长的尾巴随着主人焦躁的情绪悄悄缠上了孙胜完的手腕。

绷紧的理智最后在拉文克劳的手握住自己的尾巴后彻底断开，而拉文克劳同时附在耳边的香甜吐息和低哑的声音更是火上浇油：

“涩，尾巴摸着好舒服。”

“胜完就是故意的。”从尾椎骨上传来的刺激让康涩琪的眼眶慢慢染上一圈红，被豹豹握住手腕压制在沙发上的拉文克劳竟然还有笑的余暇，亲吻着豹豹的唇角承认了自己的罪行。

“是啊，我就是故意的。”

说话的同时手还在缓慢的从尾巴根处往下捋，康涩琪呜咽一声，头顶两只圆耳朵都变红了，憋屈的豹豹愤愤的咬住拉文克劳的下唇，交换着彼此唾液和呼吸的间隙抵住同样脸红心跳的拉文克劳的额头控诉：

“有时候觉得胜完更像个斯莱特林。”

没等对方回答康涩琪便将那件宽大的不像话的短袖从孙胜完的肩膀处褪了下去，咬着裸露的肩膀说：“因为真的太狡猾了。”

孙胜完咬着下唇没有接腔——她现在太敏感了，康涩琪只是普通的在她身上亲亲咬咬就已经让她舒服的浑身颤栗，她怕一松口，就会听见从自己口中发出的那些羞耻的呻吟。

康涩琪也没有多好受，孙胜完将压抑住的呻吟透过手上的力道一点不落的都还到了可怜的豹豹的尾巴上，弄得她时不时就要被迫停下来深呼吸。她将尾巴从孙胜完的手中抽出来，卷上后者的腰将她往下拉，康涩琪一下子就感到了对方私密处的热度，紧紧的贴着自己的腰，小腹处的衬衫几乎都要被湿透了。

身下的女人咬着嘴唇脸扭到一边害羞的不敢看她，康涩琪的双臂撑在孙胜完的脑袋两侧，心中突然被柔软覆盖，她低头将一个个虔诚而温柔的吻印在对方的额头、脸颊、下巴，以及因为刺激而扬起的白皙脖颈上。嘴唇覆上去时甚至能感受到对方隐藏在皮肤下的血管跳动时的活力。吻一路向下，在高耸的山脉处流连，顶端的樱桃是康涩琪最喜爱的水果。湿漉漉的吻在孙胜完身上留下一道水痕，豹豹的舌尖在她的肚脐周围打转，不知不觉间拉文克劳的腿勾上了豹豹纤细却有力的腰肢，充满暗示性的往下用力。

被进入时两人同时倒吸了一口气，内壁的软肉将康涩琪的手指紧紧包裹，她亲吻掉孙胜完眼角溢出的泪水，担心的问：“还可以吗胜完？”

孙胜完抱着她的脖子，埋在康涩琪颈窝处的脑袋轻轻摇了摇：“没关系的涩。”

虽然对方嘴上这么说了，但康涩琪还是有些不放心，她犹豫了一下，埋在内壁中的手指试探着动了两下，同时观察着孙胜完的表情，不上不下的温吞快感显然比疼痛更折磨人，孙胜完有些无奈，腾出一只手捏捏恋人的圆耳朵安慰道：“真的没关系的。”

她顿了一下，扭过脸吞吞吐吐：“稍微...稍微快一点也没事...”

隐藏在豹豹基因中的破坏欲被拉文克劳这副欲拒还迎的模样激发了出来，但康涩琪依旧忍耐着自己心中不断膨胀几欲爆发的欲望，动作依旧温柔，不过抽送的速度快了一些。她观察着孙胜完脸上的表情，手指试探着在抽送时偶尔勾起刮蹭着内壁上的褶皱。孙胜完从咬自己的嘴唇变成咬住了康涩琪的衬衫衣领，却依旧阻挡不了从嘴角情不自禁泄出的呻吟。

情欲的浪潮裹挟着她从高空坠落在康涩琪温暖的怀抱中，一同掉落下来的还有康涩琪刚刚被咬住的衬衫上的第一颗纽扣。

累坏的拉文克劳阖眼在豹豹的怀中小憩，手却还是不老实的捋着豹豹长长的尾巴摸来摸去。

“胜完啊...”敏感点被对方捉住的豹豹委屈的哼唧，拉文克劳笑起来，抬头亲吻她的下巴窝在她的怀里撒娇：

“可是涩的尾巴真的很好摸嘛。”

END.


End file.
